Hector Pendleton
Born: 1840 Died: 1874 Hector Pendleton was the son of Arthur Pendleton, and a respected Hunter and knight of the Knights of St. George himself. Unlike his father, he belonged to the Congregation of Malthus, and thus was more of an active witch hunter and warrior than an investigator. Unlike his father, however, Hector had no day job in the law enforcement or elsewhere, preferring the guise of an idle gentry rake. This served as the perfect cover for his vigilante activities in the Congregation of Malthus. In 1874, Hector was sent by his superior to Portsmouth on account of his father's unorthodox activities and him severing ties with the organization. During his investigations, Hector encountered the Krewe. Later on, he was marginally involved with the Krewe's efforts to rally a force against Magnussen, having gotten in contact with Olivia Smith. Nevertheless, it was not to be. Unbeknownst him, Hector had an Awakening shortly afterwards. But due to his strong anti-witchcraft beliefs, it was a botched one. Instead of coming back as a Banisher, however, an Annunaki took advantage of Hector's situation and inserted a shard of its own being, a reflection of Magnussen, into the unlucky witch hunter. Henceforth, Hector was an Abyssal entity wearing the flesh of a man, its primary directive to ensure that the Cabal's plan succeeds and thus ushering in an untrue timeline and allowing its true self to devour reality. The creature's first action was to open a portal to the Abyss in a guest-house, and evoked the Gallow-Judge through horrific rites of cannibalism. Leaving the Abyssal monster to freely rampage across the building, Hector went to take over the Cabal. While some members escaped, he was successful in corrupting Father Albert, Ryan Stetson and Irina Saramova, and managed to plant a seed inside Valentino. Madrigal was likewise convinced of his assurances. Magnussen was less enthusiastic, but had little choice after most of his top minions fled or became turncoats. Hector infused the in-progress replica machine of Professor Maxwell (courtesy of Olivia selling the blueprints and notes to Valentino earlier) with Abyssal energies and used Madrigal and Magnussen as living cores for his creation. This was the trigger for the Portsmouth Incident, and the ensuing night of bloodshed and madness. Hector first successfully defended the machine (placed within the catacombs of a church) against Jack White and her Lemurian forces, but ultimately exhausted his minions in fighting off the Invictus allies of the Krewe, leaving the place only defended by the remaining Cabal membership. When confronted by the Krewe, Ryan was fully overcome by the corruption, transforming into a grotesque demon. Meanwhile, Father Albert sacrificed himself to empower Hector, who then became the Faceless Angel, an otherworldly being of Abyssal power who also re-summoned the Gallow-Judge to his side. Nevertheless, the Krewe ultimately defeated the possessed Hector, and dismantled his machines. Relatives: Arthur Pendleton (father) James Pendleton (son) Wisteria Pendleton (granddaughter) Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Victorian Era Category:England Category:Hunter Category:Abyss Category:Knights of St. George Category:Congregation of Malthus